A really twisted High School fic
by XxQueenOfPainxX
Summary: Complications piled when 8 teenagers entered high school. Will they be able to survive the twists and turns of fate between their love lives? Find out! NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema KibiNo that is, after they got through the tangled web of love.


Title: A really twisted high school story

Summary: A nice rivalry high school fic. Pairings: NejiTen ShikaTema NaruHina Sasusaku Kibino. Some twists involve. Complications piled when the 8 teenagers entered High School.

_Disclaimer: Would be nice if we do own the series. There will be a lip to lip scene for Neji and TenTen._

_**A/N: This fanfic is written by Uchihas1010hyuuga and me, xXQueenOfPainXx! ^^ Enjoy! We also had another fanfiction written like, last year, but they were destroyed since it was in Uchihas1010hyuuga's laptop, which crashed. **__** So, we might rewrite that too! **_

* * *

_Chapter 1: First days, first love_

Today is their first day of high school! So they're still freshmen... Hard to get all the titles they once had back in middle school. But believe me, they are not one of the people you want to meet. So beware if you see 5 girls walking down the hallway, linking arm to arm, because there's a 78% chance possibility that it's them.

It was early in the morning and time for them to dress up; they have their ichat on, except for...

"Hey girls!" Ino's icon appeared in all 3 girls' screen. "Who're we missing?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Sakura retorted. "TENTEN!"

"Wait, I'll give her a wake-up call," Temari said, facing away from her laptop screen and dial TenTen's number on her cell.

**** TenTen****

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, kids next door kids next door kids next door, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" her kids next door ring tone rang on her bedside table which is decorated with darts (aka piled)

"Hello?" she answered her called, still half asleep.

"Girl! You're still asleep! Wake up! First day of high school?!" Temari's voice blared in her cell, which made her head dizzy and got in a sitting position.

"Yeah! I'll go sign in," she hung up her cell and dash to her laptop, turning it on and signing in.

"Yay! Nice job Temari," Sakura said.

"K, we'll choose our clothes and meet at school's entrance, or we'll pick who's picking us today," TenTen declared.

"TenTen will!" Ino said cheerfully. "Right girl?"

"Yup, with the new model of the car by Daddy's company!"

Ino squealed. "Yes!"

"Great, um...so see you all later in the front entrance!" Hinata said. Though she is shy around others, she always speaks up with her friends.

"Then it's settled," the girls quickly ran to their closets and picked their clothes.

TenTen had punk style jeans with long double sleeves, black and white. Her hair is in two pony tails sideways.

Temari is in a sweater with long sleeves that has collars, made it look like she's wearing two pieces. It's grey, with a black knee-length skirt with black knee-high kicks.

Hinata is in a plaid skirt which goes a few centimetres below her knees with a white thermal top, she may be a smart girl with the best scores, but she tries her best not to be boring in appearance.

Sakura has a pink tank top, with red arm socks. A baby pink mini-skirt with scarlet high heels. She has a sparkling crimson barrette decorating her bubble gum pink hair.

Ino has a plum halter top on; silver hoops earrings, with a lavender mini-skirt with purple heels. Her hair is curled and put down on her shoulders, covering her bare shoulders.

[School entrance]

"Girls! We are totally going to get the part right?" Ino asked rhetorically but cheery.

"I'm sure I'll get my place as the captain of the girls' basketball team _next year_," TenTen said, rolling her eyes as she phrased the last two words. "Maybe?" She knows she still has to wait 3 more years until Senior Year to be a Captain, or sophomore if her skills can exceed others very skilfully.

"I am so not going to get my part this year as a freshman," Sakura said, staring at the ground.

"Same here," Temari joined in.

"I won't have to worry about taking the part, if I get a decent grade and get on high honour roll, that will make my parents proud," Hinata said sheepishly.

"OK, then, let's go, we'll sit together at lunch," Ino declared.

"We're in the same class," said Hinata.

"Great!" gushed Temari.

"Um, except for Ino who got a lower Math class," Hinata deepened a frown and all attentions went to Ino.

"I hate math I should be totally with you guys! But unluckily my skills for algebra are pathetic," Ino blamed herself as the girls walk into school.

"Maybe TenTen can tutor you, she's good at math," Temari said.

"Yeah, I'll tutor you," volunteered TenTen.

"Awwww Thanks!" Ino hugged TenTen and kept walking to their homeroom class.

"Oh and also some of us are not going to be in the same classes, like, foreign language, technology versus drama." Hinata went on.

"Perfect, the teacher isn't here yet!" Ino celebrated in her girly tone as she entered the classroom.

"Yes! We get our ideal seats!!!" Sakura squealed excitedly, like Ino in her girly squeal.

"Heh heh, I'm getting the seat behind Ino," TenTen snickered.

Temari and Hinata sat in the front row, wanting good grades and to get the teacher's attention. Behind Temari is Sakura and behind her is Ino. TenTen was about to reach for the seat behind Ino but some other guy in brunette got it before she does.

"Hey! I was going to take that seat!" TenTen pouted claiming the table hers.

"I sat on it first, I got the seat," the guy answered.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breathe, calling up a fight.

"What was that? Yeah, jerk. Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment,"

"Pft, pervert. Sitting behind the most amazing girl that cares a lot about her image,"

"Thanks," Ino said, and she meant it.

"Hey! I'm no pervert, but if you would like to start a fight on your first day of high school... go ahead, be my guest," the brown-headed jerk snickered.

"Why you little..." TenTen clenched her fist and slammed it on the desk.

"T-TenTen, n-no n-need to g-get m-mad, y-you'll get a b-bad r-reputation," Hinata stuttered, shy of talking in front of strangers and was frightened at TenTen's anger.

'_... Calm down TenTen, chil, you don't want a bad reputation on your first day of high school. It's just a seat that has been sat by a jerk face,' _

"No need now, I don't want a seat that has been sat by you. Even if you treat me an all-you-can-eat ice-cream, the answer is still the same,"

"Like I would," he muttered. '_So she likes ice-cream, huh? What flavour? I wonder...' _

TenTen sat down on the table beside him, since it was the only desk available in the whole classroom now.

"Hey it's cool that your dad and the principals are pals, we get to be in the same classroom without bribing!"

"It's too troublesome, trying to get high scores to put up a face for my dad in front of his old friend," Shikamaru said with a yawn following behind it. "And they're not pals, they just know each other. Dad owns a hospital; the principal's a doctor before the school was inherited to her."

Neji was reading a book by Martin Luther while Sasuke is listening to Akon's last album on his ipod.

"And the principal even told me a secret that even if we come here late, the teacher won't be here until his lesson starts,"

"Cool! Then I can stay up an extra hour at night playing games, heehee," Naruto snickered happily.

"Grow up will ya Naruto?" the jerk which TenTen referred to said from his seat across TenTen's. He appears to be Kiba.

"Kiba! So you're stuck in girl fest huh?" Naruto smirked; trying to imitate Neji and Sasuke's but failed miserably.

"Uh, not exactly. I'll share you the details at lunch," he replied scratching his head nervously.

"Ugh, what a group of losers he hangs around with," TenTen whispered softly under her breath when she didn't even made an attempt to turn around.

After 10 minutes passed their homeroom teacher walk in with a pile of papers in his arms.

"Hi class, this will be your permanent seat," were his first words.

There was a long period of moans and groans heard in the class room.

"I don't want to assign seat arrangements... ah! I know! I'll arrange this like a primary school so that you would learn not to moan in my class,"

Moans and groans were stopped at this sudden point.

6 tables were grouped together like a huge table and boys and girls were equally spread across the table.

**Table 1 **

Temari, Shikamaru, Shino and 3 other students.

**Table 2 **

Hinata, Naruto, Chouji and 3 other students.

**Table 3**

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and 3 other students.

**Table 4**

TenTen, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and 2 other female students.

**And the rest of the tables, unknown. **

"The tables were arranged and yet I end up with him on the same table," TenTen muttered, but not quite enough so Kiba who was sitting face forward her heard it.

"Like I planned all this," he muttered, trying to mock TenTen.

"Like I don't know that, he planned everything from the very beginning to make my school days worse. He must be a son of one of the rival companies,"

"Pft, like I would waste my time," he continued muttering, loud for her to hear them. _'This girl is pretty interesting,'_

"A jerk would have plenty of time trying to ruin an innocent girl's life, take me as example me,"

"Innocent girls don't slam desks,"

TenTen can't come up with a comeback so she faces him in the eyes and speak up. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"That's my line, do _you have a_ problem with me?" he asked calmly, phrasing 'you have a'.

"Wow this is really interesting, am I missing something here?" Naruto butted in.

"Now, you might be wondering about the papers that I brought, they are…" everyone in the room gulped in unison "... extra paper for me to print," everyone fell, anime style.

***First period with Kakashi pass by***

"Bye girls, I'll miss ya! I'll venture by myself in the cold and lonely world of... Math class... wish me luck!" Ino sniffed as she made a dramatic speech as they head the lifts.

"We know," Temari patted Ino's shoulder representing for the girls. "And you know? The guy with the same eyes as Hinata?"

"A-no, that's my cousin Neji," She interrupted abruptly.

"WHAT?!" TenTen and Sakura exclaimed synchronically.

"We're not exactly on cousin terms, talking terms, or even greeting terms..." she wiggled her fingers for effect as she went on and listed about the terms she and Neji weren't on.

"Anyways, her cousin's been Class President since... the age you can be Class President!" She gushed in awestruck.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Like you're not, either?"

"What if he ran this year again?! What should I dooooo?! I don't want to end my streak as Class President in HIGH SCHOOL!" Temari panicked, showing her insecure side since she was always seen confidently proud whenever, except within her girls (sometimes).

"Um... I'm not quite sure... you have our votes which are 4 plus yourself is 5! So 5 definite votes! And you can woo some guys in voting for you," TenTen beamed at Temari in support.

"Thanks for the vote of confident, but you know... Neji has a fanclub."

TenTen froze. Fanclub? Okay, Temari soooo needs more support.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Ino told Temari's kicks.

*** 9th Grade Math/ General Math ***

Ino strutted to her next class and picked the seat closest to the window and stared out at it like a Queen would her kingdom.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto beamed on his way in.

"Naruto! Kiba!" She beamed back, genuinely. She was glad she wouldn't be alone anymore! She got company! Woohoo!

They quickly raced for the seat next to her before any other perv might.

"Aww, I didn't know you suck at math!" Naruto snickered. "I thought you'd get to Pre- Algebra!"

"Since, you know, I don't know... just a hunch." Kiba scratched the little of his neck.

She shrugged. "Oh well, it's cool I get to hang around with you boys then others, isn't it?" She cooed.

*** Pre-Algebra ***

TenTen quickly grabbed the an available seat on the third row. "Woohoo! Landed!" She cheered.

Temari and Hinata sat on the first row. "TenTen, I thought you like Math," Hinata said.

"Yeah... but that doesn't mean I want to be near the teacher," she continued. "Plus! You guys abandoned me! Bwah!" She fake-brawled.

"Come to the second row," Temari insisted.

"Nah, never mind, I'll just have to survive on my own then, hmmph." She fake-pouted.

"Hey, Where's Sakura?" Temari asked, turning her head in various directions in search of the pink head.

"She walked up the stairs, you know, trying to lose weight and build some muscles to give her a hot structure," TenTen replied nonchalantly making the whole subject sound none of importance even though it is something to laugh about.

"Lolz," Hinata said-giggled.

Then Neji Hyuuga came a flopped down beside her. "Hn."

"Hey Neji," she greeted, eyes still closed and she was cradling herself on the chair.

"TenTen!" Sakura rushed in with Sasuke a few inches behind her. "Aww, seats taken?"

"Yeah,"

Then Sakura quickly re-glossed her already thick glossed up peach flavoured lips and re-applied makeup (even though she already did both before her way in) and pinched her cheeks for effect. "Hey Neji," she said seductively. "Mind if I take your seat?" She sat on the table beside Neji's. "Come on, go sit with your buddy Sasuke,"

"Hn."

The fangirls glared at Sakura. "Who does she think she is, trying to flirt with my Neji-kun," another cleared her throat. "I mean ours."

"Sheesh..." Sakura muttered then flopped down beside Neji and Sasuke did the same beside Sakura.

"No need to fight for seats, didn't you people already check the seating arrangements posted on the bulletin board outside our class?"

"And I sat on the right one," said Neji. "You too," He told TenTen who beamed a YES!

Temari and Hinata's seats are still on the front row, they just had to shift and switch around a little. Sakura had to go to the second row and Sasuke to the fourth, both sandwiching Neji and Tenen in the third row.

_End of Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

_**So tell us what you think please! Should we continue or just drop it where it is? Next chapter will hint on their crushes more. And their school is like, the traditional Japanese school, the teachers come to their class instead of going... but we changed it like, they go to the classes. But the people in their class are the same people that move out to the other classes. Like Middle School. (That's how Uchihas1010hyuuga's school works, even though she's not in high school yet.)**_

_**XOXO xXQueenOfPainXx & Uchihas1010hyuuga**_


End file.
